Friends With Benefits
by SexiCookie-0x3
Summary: What if WWE went back to 14 and no more PG stuff, and Vince went to far with the segments. Warning; sexual content.


Author's Note: Minor fix up.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.

* * *

With a bright smile on her face and a bag of goodies in her right hand, and pop in her left hand, Lita made her way through the hotel lobby and into the elevator.

She finally got to spend her day in relaxation. After all it was Sunday and it was a day off today and she just planned to just relax in her hotel room watching T.V and munching out on junk food.

When she finally got to her hotel room it didn't take her long to find a body on the hotel bed with his arms behind his head, and his legs in a lazy fashion.

The minute she closed the door the body sat up and looked her way. "Hey Lita, come sit." He patted the seat next to him. She sighed, she knew that voice anywhere. "What are you doing here Jericho? And how the hell did you get in here?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really just decided to visit, and funny story about how I got in here but it's not really important." He smiled. "No seriously." Lita placed her bag on the desk. He let out a sigh. "Is it really that bad for me to visit?"

"Oh no, It's not bad for you to visit. You never visited before, so there's nothing wrong with it now." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Okay, okay. I came to pick you up." He laughed.

"What for? I don't remember us making plans." She pondered for a while.

"Vince." He grabbed her wrist and lead her out the hotel and walked to the parking lot. While passing the main desk she could have sworn she saw the manager winking at Chris.

"Chris tell me why." She whined. He let out a frustrated sigh. "For the last time I don't know now would you please just shut up?"

"What a gentlemen." She sarcastically mumbled. He couldn't help but crack a smile. "I said please." She gave him the finger and turned her head around to look out the passenger window.

They both exited the car and made there way to the stadium. Lita turned around and had a sheepish smile on her face. "Race you to Vince's office!" With that being said she ran off. Chris chuckled at her childishness and took off after her.

After Chris caught up with Lita he grabbed her by the waist and stopped her "Aw, I was close to winning!" She giggled.

"I had to stop you or else you would have passed Vince's office." He sighed.

John, Randy, and Jeff sat across from Vince's desk, where Vince sat on on the other side. John let out an irritated sigh as he sat there with a slightly pissed off look. Randy who sat on the left of John was staring at the ceiling being in his own world. Jeff sat at the right of John and sat there quietly doing nothing. While Vince stared at some paperwork

In about two minutes later Chris and Lita entered the room. "And this one time at a club this dude-" She stopped when she saw everyone in the room turned to look at her, except Vince who's eyes were still glued on paperwork and scripts.

"What are you staring at?" She was mostly focused on John. A scoff was heard from John and he turned to look at Vince like the others. Lita sat down next to Jeff.

"Chris you can join us and it's not a question." Vince looked p for a mere second. Chris nodded and took a seat in the back next to the door.

"I bet your all wondering why your here, right?" Vince asked and he sat up from his chair and walked to stand in front of the group.

"I'm making a new segment and your all in it." He pointed to everyone, even Chris who was busy looking at a thread on his pants

"The scene well be a little rated 18 but before you ask yes, I'm turning WWE back to 14+ starting tomorrow there won't be anymore PG." He sternly spoke.

"Why is it rated 18, will they be swearing and violence?" Jeff asked slightly interested.

"There will be swearing but no violence .. " Vince trailed off and sighed. "Instead .. sexual intercourse." After that statement everyone stood up from there seats and started yelling at Vince, well, everyone except Jericho who was busy pulling on the thread.

"You're in this segment as well Chris." Chris looked up and glared. He got off his seat and tried to walk out. "You're not going any where, Chris." Vince grinned

Chris mumbled something and sat back down.

"How the hell are we even going to do this segment?" John yelled, feeling even more pissed.

"We have Lita." Vince pointed out.

"I bet she's gonna enjoy it." John laughed.

Lita mumbled something than sat back down and leaned onto Jeff's shoulder, who putted his arm around her for comfort.

A lot of irritated sighs and swearing were heard from the group of people.

"Everyone shut up, or I'll fire all your asses!" Vince yelled. Everyone let out a sigh of defeat and quieted down. "Good now everyone meet me in John's locker room in 5 minutes." After that being said everyone left and headed towards John's locker room.

Everyone sat on the bench except for Jeff and Lita who were on the floor busy discussing about who knows what.

In about 5 minutes later Vince came with scripts in his hand. "Okay, the first scene is between Jeff and Lita." He said while handing out the scripts to everyone.

"How does this involve us?" John asked and looked at the two page script.

"Because John you guys will walk in pretending to look for Jeff while they get it on, now you guys rehearse and be ready by tomorrow and if you screw up you're all fired." Vince said and walked out the door.

* * *

Jeff and the others were in Team Extreme's locker room discussing the scene that was about to take action in about 7 minutes.

"Jeff I don't think I can do this." Lita said with a worried expression on her face.

"Look I know your nervous, and so am I but you gotta do this for everyone's career." He smiled that smile that told her everything will be okay.

"But Jeff I'm just worried about our friendship."

"Li, I know it will have a big impact on our friendship but it will be alright." He hugged her slightly tighter then his normal hugs.

John scoffed at their moment.

"Okay Jeff, I believe you." She sighed and returned the hug. She was nervous about two things one, she was worried about her friendship with Jeff, two, It was happening live.

In about seven minutes later they were shooting live. The scene was with Lita sitting on Jeff's lap. Both legs on one side of him. They were talking about Jeff's match that happened a while ago. "Why don't you get a little more comfortable, Li." He said while putting one of her legs around his leg so that she was straddling him and facing him. He pulled her into a hug, she giggled before returning the hug and sighed. "Your such a good friend." She let out a moan when she felt Jeff's mouth nip at a sensitive part of her neck.

"Jeff what are you doing?" She pulled away from him and stood up.

Jeff stood up with lust in his eyes, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss and stuck his tongue in her mouth when she gasped.

"Jeff, stop-" She pulled back.

She was cut off by Jeff when he pulled her in for another kiss one with more passion and lust. He pushed her lightly to the floor, taking her shirt off in progress.

"Jeff-"

"Just please, Lita." he breathed, she bit her lower lip and slowly nodded.

"And that's it. Perfect! Be ready in 7 minutes!" The director yelled.

Jeff got off of Lita and helped her up, and gave her the shirt that he had thrown to the side. "See that wasn't so bad."

"It was only the first scene!" She growled.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm also really nervous. I mean I have to all the work."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Let's grab a quick snack."

* * *

"Okay. Ready .. go!" The director whispered.

The next scene they had Lita on the floor completely naked with her legs apart while Jeff held his eyes close and ate her out. His right hand fondled her right breast, twirling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She let out a yelp when his tongue entered her. She moaned louder and Jeff quickened his pace.

She tried to push his head away when she was close to release. He took the hint but he didn't listen and continued, but at a even faster pace.

She threw her head back and moaned while gripping his hair. She thrusted her hips and rode out her orgasm.

Her breathing got heavy. Jeff licked her, trying to get as much juice as possible. When he finally had enough he backed away and sat down with his legs spread apart, using his hands for support.

She blushed. This was the scene she was not comfortable with. She crawled towards him and took him in her left hand. She slowly stroked him. She didn't bother looking up, cause this was embarrassing as it could get for her. She leaned forward and took his tip into her mouth. She slowly lowered her head down his shaft.

Jeff moaned when Lita took him whole. He thrusted his hips up by accident. She pulled back in surprise and looked up. He gave a apologetic look and she sighed. She took him back in her mouth and she quickly bobbed her head. She would give a harsh suck every now and than.

"Lita you gotta stop, I feel close." He whispered.

Lita didn't listen. She gave on last harsh suck.

He threw his back and moaned her name, and released into her mouth. Jeff sat there panting with his hands behind him for support. Lita licked the rest of the cum that was left. She looked up and smirked. He wasn't suppose to cum but she felt she had to do it.

Jeff sighed and pulled Lita in his lap, making her straddle him and kissed her with passion. He shoved her tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her. He pulled back when he was short of breath.

Jeff slowly lifted her up and looked into her eyes and gave a apologetic look. Lita held onto both of Jeff's shoulder and nodded. Jeff slowly lowered her onto his member and stopped every time she whimpered. Lita wasn't really a virgin. But it did feel a little uncomfortable.

When he was halfway in her he smirked and gripped her hips and pulled her down. She let out a throaty moan when he was completely in her. Jeff wasted no time and thrusted up into her at a fast pace. She let go of his shoulders and leaned back. Her hands held her up for support.

Jeff leaned forward and pulled her right leg on top of her shoulder. He looked behind Lita and smirked at the director who was freaking out and pointing at the script, trying to get Jeff to focus on the way Vince wrote it.

Jeff looked back at Lita and leaned down, taking her right nipple in his mouth and gave it a small tug. Lita hissed and grinded her hips harshly against his.

Jeff moaned and thrusted harder against her. She growled and tightened around him. Jeff groaned, the feeling of her tightening around him was enough to send him over the edge.

He released when Lita leaned forward and bit at the sensitive part of his neck. She moaned when his warm cum entered her and she released. He pulled out and gently pushed her to the floor so she was laying on her back. He got between her legs and rubbed his member against her pussy.

The scene ended when the door slammed open and John, Randy and Chris entered the room and stared in shock.

Lita and Jeff quickly passed a towel by a stage hand.

"It looks like you really enjoyed it, Li." John smirked. "We could hear you moaning like crazy outside."

She growled and wrapped the towel around her body. Jeff wrapped the towel around his waist and turned his attention to Lita and raised a brow. "You bit me."

She blushed and apologized.

Randy laughed. "Heat of the moment."

She shrugged but nodded. She didn't want to come of as embarrassed in front of John.

Lita grabbed her clothes and walked out of the room and walked to the shower area.

* * *

Uploaded it for the 3rd time now. I just changed the sex scene and a few stuff by a lot. Like I said before, I'm going to actually put a bit detail into the sex scene. I'm still trying with the detail thing, so it sucks. :D


End file.
